


Stupid Spiky Red Hair

by godseph



Series: Hayner's Letters to Roxas [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Hayner is jealous of axel, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Hayner ponders about who Roxas's mystery man is.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (implied), Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Hayner's Letters to Roxas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stupid Spiky Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> (ooo something plot like!!! inserted axel because he's one of my fave organization 13 members)  
> i do not own anything or anyone from Square Enix/Squaresoft. this work is nonprofit.

Dear Roxas,  
When I saw you in my dreams last night, you were different.  
A good kind of different, though,  
Happy.  
You were flushed red and adorable,  
I thought my heart would burst.  
I was glad that you were cheery, really,  
Though it makes me curious.  
What - no, who - had you acting that way?  
When I asked you about it you just smiled and shook your head.  
You didn't pay much attention that dream... if any.  
We sat on the yellow-gold and warm sand of the quiet beach.  
I even held your hand, not that you noticed.  
If you had, you didn't say anything.  
(I wish you did.)  
And when I looked into your eyes, like really looked,  
I saw someone else staring back at me.  
He had wild red hair that spiked in all directions and teal eyes.  
My breath stopped in my throat, and  
(I'll never admit this out loud) my heart dropped.  
I woke up from the dream with a pit in my stomach.  
Who is he?  
And why is he making you smile in ways I can't?  
Is he important to you? Is he nice to you?  
Do you love him?  
Ever since this morning, I have had nothing else on my mind.  
Why aren't I in his place?  
Why, for the fucking love of Hyne, is there someone else to begin with?  
I know that I will not sleep tonight.  
If I do, I will dream of anything other than you and that stupid fucking guy.


End file.
